


Dear Sparky

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Series: Dear Sparky [1]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Adults, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Letters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, The characters grew up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: On the 24th anniversary of Charles Schulz's death Charlie Brown writes him a letter telling him where everyone is now.





	Dear Sparky

Dear Sparky,

               It's been a long time since you died, it's 2024 now and a lot has changed. I'm dating Peppermint Patty now, can you believe it? Me, Charlie Brown with an actual girlfriend. We're the only ones not married now. Lucy and Schroeder were the first, he proposed to her after one of his concerts, but apparently she decided they should get married, it's just like Lucy to do something like that. They have two sons now, Ludwig and Johannes.

                My sister married Linus a year later. He proposed to her in the pumpkin patch on Halloween, They claim they saw The Great Pumpkin that year. Rerun and Margaret married only a few months after they did. Linus and Sally have two daughters, Esther and Mary, and Rerun and Margaret have a daughter named Elizabeth and a son named Daniel.

               Marcie and Franklin married next. Their relationship was what inspired Peppermint to ask me out. They have a daughter named Eleanor. Patty and Shermy have been together longer than any of us, they're married with a son named Evan. Violet married _Pigpen_ of all people, they seem quite happy though, they even have a six month old daughter named Lily.

               Frieda started dating a boy named Richard in high school, they just got married last year. Eudroa and Roy got married amazingly, apparently they bonded over their unrequited affections for Linus and Peppermint Patty respectively.  They're expecting a baby in a few months.  5 and most of the other kids you introduced us to are married now.

               The Little Red-Haired Girl moved to Los Angeles shortly after graduation to become a model. Last I heard she married a pop star. I'm so glad I have Peppermint Patty.

               Snoopy and his siblings are all still around, so are Woodstock and his friends. I swear Snoopy hardly ages at all. He's still the imaginative swinging guy he always was.

               As for me Sparky, I'm in love with my girlfriend, work in dad's barbershop, and coach the neighborhood baseball team. But I'm still the round-headed loveable loser blockhead I always was. I'm not complaining, I just miss you so much sometimes. You have given me so many blessings Sparky, I have a wonderful life and I owe it to you. Thank you.

Love your devoted "Lil' Folk",

Charles "Charlie" Brown

P.S. Yes I still can't write with a pen.


End file.
